Siren's Lament
by Branchingout
Summary: Bethany had been a Holy Warrior, led by Arch-Angel Gabriel, for as long as she can remember. An American Demon decides to mess with Japan and her team is called to help the Spirit Detectives. Did you notice the word had earlier? Due to her demonic heritage she is no longer qualified to be an HW and joins the Spirit Detectives. OC/? pairing, Christian/Catholic references


Siren's Lament

Chapter 1: The Second Worst Day of My Life

"We have a mission." Alison says waving an official looking piece of paper around, interrupting our soul caliber game. Immediately I pushed the pause button on my controller and gave her my undivided attention.

"Can we call it a quest? I mean we do have swords." Steven suggests pointing towards the sword he was already strapping onto his thin waist. I busy myself turning off the game, that I was winning, while he argued with my sister.

"Our mission is to travel through this portal to Japan and help out the Spirit Detectives." Alison continues as if Steven doesn't exist, her normal attitude towards him. Steven shrugs and hands me my belt so that I can get ready. No one comments on the magically existing portal.

"Can't they handle it themselves?" Patrick asks between gulps of soda. I grab some ammo from a drawer and put it in a pouch on my belt.

"We have reason to believe that the demons there were sent by Beelzebub to cause a ruckus." Alison explains rolling her blue eyes and flicking her blond hair at their stupidity. If only hair flipping can cure stupidity the world would be a smarter place. Patrick finally gets off the couch and accepts his belt and sword from Steven. I tried hair flipping my brown hair at Patrick once. It didn't cure his stupidity either. Maybe if one of us was a redhead it would work.

"So?" Patrick continues while putting on his jacket. I roll my eyes at him then check to make sure my guns are loaded.

"So, they are used to fighting their demons. Our demons are immortal and can only be stopped by holy weapons; their demons can be killed by spirit energy." Alison explained as she pushed Patrick into the portal stopping his pointless questioning.

* * *

3rd person POV…

"Why won't he just die?" Kuwabara questions as he continuously stabs a seemingly low level demon in the chest with his spirit sword and nothing happens.

"Kuwabara" Urameshi shouted right before some people stumbled out of a portal. The girl with short slightly curly light brown hair took out a gun and shot the demon that was about to strangle Kuwabara in the arm, causing it to let him go. The two boys and the blond girl run towards the demons and begin attacking them with faintly glowing swords. The girl with the gun runs to Kuwabara and helps him up.

"That doesn't work…" Kuwabara began to warn them but trails off in shock. The demons cry out in pain as their skin meets with the swords. The skinnier boy stabs one of the demons and it disappears in an explosion of fire. The girl with the gun aims her guns at the remaining two and shoots them in the head making them also disappear in the explosion of fire.

"Wow!" Kuwabara shouts causing the brown haired girl to smile at him.

* * *

Back to normal POV…

"Who are you?" the black haired boy with slicked back hair questioned.

"They are the Holy Warriors." A baby with a pacifier stated while magically appearing before us.

"H-holy Warriors? That's hilarious!" The delinquent looking boys both laugh hysterically when they heard our name.

"Says the Spirit Detectives." Patrick shot back. Alison shakes her head at him and throws in an eye roll for good measure.

"You are right we have a dumb name too." The black haired delinquent continued to laugh. I smile in agreement while nodding.

"Ahem!" Koenma cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "As I was saying, these are the Holy Warriors from America who deal with demons like the two of you were facing all the time. They have special weapons to attack this type of demon so I asked them for help."

"Thanks!" The larger one said happily.

"You're welcome." Alison responded.

"So who are you?" Patrick questioned.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Black hair informed us.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." The larger one said grinning at us.

"Patrick Young."

"Steven Metalung."

"Alison Lure, and this is my sister Bethany Lure." Alison introduced us.

"There is some things we need to discuss, now that the meet and greet is over." Koenma explained.

"Who are you, binky breath baby?" Patrick pondered as I smiled due to his use of alliteration.

"I am Lord Koenma!"

"And I thought that our commander was strange, being an angel and all." Steven muttered causing me to whack him over the head with my hand.

"Anyway, we have much to discuss." Koenma repeated stepping into a portal. Once I reached the other side of the portal I found myself in a large office. Gabriel is glaring towards an ogre carrying what looks like a stack of papers.

"Gabriel!" Alison shouted excitedly giving him a hug.

"Wow, he has wings!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I am the arch angel Gabriel."

"Nice ta meet ya!" Yusuke said.

"Wish I could say the same." Gabriel remarked looking disgusted by Yusuke.

"Ahem, anyway, we have some things to talk about." Koenma continued.

"Then start talking." Yusuke encouraged.

"Typical demons, no manners." Gabriel huffed.

"I will have you know that I have a friend who is a demon and he has impeccable manners." Yusuke said moving to grab Gabriel's shirt but letting go as soon as he made contact.

"I don't have time for this. Bethany is staying here because she is a demon." Gabriel responded bluntly.

"Also, she knows how to kill their demons." Koenma added noticing that my group was, reasonably, upset by the news.

"What?" Alison questioned for me.

"Ever since she has grown into her demon heritage she can no longer be a Holy Warrior." Gabriel explained.

I lifted my gun and pointed to it hoping Gabriel would figure out what I meant.

"Even if she can kill demons with her guns she is still a demon and thus a disgrace to our lord." Gabriel continued to talk like I wasn't there. I slowly lowered the gun in defeat.

"But Bethany has been a warrior since she was five." Steven mentioned.

"Since before that" Alison corrected.

"She was a great warrior before her inheritance." Gabriel sighed nostalgically while smiling at his memories.

"Are you going to kick me out too?" Alison questioned looking scared and a bit guilty.

"No because you have not shown signs that you are a demon in disguise." Gabriel said glaring at me. I looked behind me to make sure he was actually glaring at me. Unless he was glaring at the wallpaper that glare was for me.

"Lord Koenma." A redhead and a short spiky haired boy entered the room.

"Ah, this is the rest of the spirit detectives, Kurama and Hiei." Koenma introduced pretending that our conversation wasn't happening.

"Go through the portal." Gabriel ordered Patrick, Steven, and Alison. They all obeyed instantly realizing that Gabriel was in no mood to argue. They all waved at me as they left, Alison hugging me swiftly before entering the portal. We were taught to obey Gabriel so I wasn't surprised that they left but it still made me frown at the portal that took them away.

"I am going to let Bethany here join the spirit detectives. I will send her to Genkai's to train her spirit energy." Koenma explained to the newcomers what was going on.

"These two are even more demonic." Gabriel growled clearly upset by their very presence.

"We are demons." Kurama replied politely.

"Lord Koenma I hope you know what you are doing."

"I am hoping that Bethany can also help us if more American demons decide to visit us." Koenma explained ignoring Gabriel's rude comment.

"You can also call the real Holy Warriors with this." Gabriel said handing Koenma a cross, "I will take my leave." He continued beginning to walk towards the portal without even looking back at me.

"Gabriel." I said not being able to stand there in silence anymore. My eyes wide in fear and my hand reaching out towards the last person in that room who I knew. I moved towards him my eyes begging him to explain to me what was going on and to look at me.

"Liar, you broke your promise to me." Gabriel yelled as he stepped towards me and then he slapped me, hard. "Look at those two." Gabriel continued forcing me to look at Kurama and Hiei who had their weapons out and were staring straight at me. "Our lord hates liars." Gabriel finished letting go of my face before stepping into the portal and leaving me in the room surrounded by strangers.

"As I was saying, Bethany is staying here." Koenma awkwardly broke the silence.


End file.
